The present invention pertains to a monitoring method and a monitoring system for monitoring a seat status, particularly a seat belt status and a seat occupancy status in an aircraft, to an aircraft with a monitoring system for monitoring a seat status and to a utilization of a monitoring system for monitoring a seat status in an aircraft.
During certain phases of a flight, for example, while taxiing on the ground, during take-off and landing phases or in other situations that arise while cruising, all passengers must take their seat and fasten their safety belt. The passengers are usually instructed to do so by means of illuminated fastening signs that remain illuminated until the hazardous situation is over. In such instances, the cabin attendants need to ensure that all passengers have fastened their safety belts. For this purpose, the cabin attendants carry out a visual inspection in order to check if the safety belts of the passengers are actually fastened, wherein the cabin attendants instruct the passengers to fasten their safety belts and, if so required, assist passengers in fastening their safety belts.
DE 10 2004 025 319 A1 discloses a seat status display system for passenger compartments in aircraft and vehicles, as well as a seat for passengers in aircraft and vehicles and a control and display unit. This publication discloses a seat status display system that can be used for passenger compartments in aircraft. In this case, a seat is addressed and the seat status is indicated on a display. The display may indicate the occupancy or vacancy of the seat, as well as the status of the seat belt, for example, whether the seat belt is fastened or not.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,555,458 discloses a display system, in which the belt status of all passengers is indicated for the cabin attendants on a central display panel. In addition to the belt status, the status of the folding tray table and the back rest are indicated. The same seat-specific information is individually indicated for the passengers on each passenger seat.
US 2006/0163430 discloses an analytical data processing and graphic display system that senses and indicates on a display functions of the allocation of luggage to the respective passengers, as well as the analysis of time parameters of movements and occupancies of passenger seats.
DE 10 203 139 discloses a method and a device for monitoring the use of a rear seat belt. The fastened safety belts are measured at a base time and a seat occupancy is derived thereof. An alarm is triggered if the number of fastened safety belts subsequently changes. Seat occupancy sensors are not used in this case.
DE 19606790 and DE 29613291 disclosed belt sensors in aircraft that are able to measure a fastening status of an aircraft seat. The fastening status is indicated on a central display.